bit_heroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Patch Notes
This is an archive of the official patch note updates from the Bit Heroes forum. (Click here for the old Patch Notes) Current Archive: 2020 2019 2018 2017 2016 Related: a list of known bugs. Not what you're looking for? Try Frequently Asked Questions. Update 2/13/2020 * New PvP, Gauntlet, and Fishing events are starting! * The Inferno Dimension Expedition is starting today and will run for 7 days! * The Zombo Invasion will be starting next week! * New MYTHIC quality runes have been added to the game. They can be directly crafted in the crafting menu for now. * Mythic materials to craft the new Mythic quality runes are a very rare drop from Trials and Gauntlets. The recipes also require a new material that comes from exchanging legendary runes. * The Fusions from the latest zone and raid are now available within the schematic pool. * We are going to be running previous content again this tier and, as a result, had to shorten the duration of the Inferno Dimension Expedition to 1 week, down from 2. * We are currently running a Valentine's day poetry contest on the official discord server. Come check it out for a chance to win some cool prizes! :;Changelog * Fixed 4/4 bonus of Lucernas * Fixed 3/4 Bonus of Pyroc * Static Ignot Upgrade Fixed * Ukalis Fusion: changed the 4 skill Bartertow to Damage All. * Frestir: 10% Fire Resistance changed to 10% Fire Damage Update 2/6/2020 * New PvP and Trials events are starting! * All new Fusions are now available to fuse. * We have added some additional bonuses to Monday, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday and Sunday this week! * Zone 11 Dungeon 4 will unlock soon. A very powerful weapon awaits all those dedicated enough to complete it! * The Inferno Dimension Expedition is starting on February 13! The expedition will run for 2 weeks. :;Changelog * Flag 3 difficulty has been decreased. * Scourgolon skill of Wip of Hellish Fire now attacks the closest 2 enemies. * Sibaraki skill of Pact of Zeus can be used on Auto now. * Esplendidar skill of BattleAxe of Atlante power increased. * Gobelux fusion now requires only one gobby. * Thanks to your feedback and the dedication of the Player Council, we have adjusted some core bonuses on Zone 11 Familiars and Fusions to make their bonuses more in line with previous content. To view the full details, visit https://bitheroes.zendesk.com/hc/en-us/articles/360039576671. :;Changelog 2/7/2020 * Fixed Mega Voltpico Bundle: if you already own the mount and purchase the bundle, you will get a 2nd copy of the mount. * We have reverted some animation changes in order to improve recent lag and performance issues. Once the issues are fixed, those animations will be put back into the game. * Fixed Voltpico mount skill: it should no longer be used when encounter is on Auto. * Corrected decsription for Bia: it no longer reads “spread shield” twice. Update 2/3/2020 Two new offers have been added into the Flash Sale rotation of the shop: Black Market Crate and Transdimensional Resource box! * There are other items in that rotation, so you may not see the new offers for a bit. This is temporary — tomorrow the Flash Sale rotation will be updated to rotate between the two new boxes only, for now. * The Flash Sale offer changes every 8 hours. Watch the countdown timer in the shop to see when it will change. * When you pull from the crate/box, the item you receive is removed from the loot table so that you cannot get it again in your next pulls. This means the more you pull from it, the more likely it is you will get the rarer items you haven’t already received. * When all items have been pulled the crate/box resets. * If the shop rotates before you empty the crate/box, it “saves” the “progress” you have already made. In other words, if you don’t empty the crate/box and it rotates out of the shop, the next time it appears in your shop the item(s) you already pulled will be marked as such. :;Changelog * A new item box type has been added to the store. * Some localization text for the new zone has been updated. * Fixed skill Cabaggart for Pact of Zeus, should now correctly apply overhealing. * Fixed skills that caused a small lag for weapons: Nephilim Legacy and BattleAxe of Atlante Update 1/30/2020 * New PvP, Gauntlet, and Fishing events are starting! * The new zone, Melvin’s Genesis, is here! * The new raid, Minions Of Taranis, is here! * New type of box in the shop: every time you pull from the box, the item is removed from the loot pool. Resets when all items have been pulled. * New raid fusions and schematics will be added over the next few days. * New pets are going to be available in the shop next week inside of some pet eggs. :;Changelog * Slightly reduced World Boss Titans difficulty :;Changelog 1/31/2020 * Power Stone now appears on Raid Floor. * Max number of friends has been increased to 115. * Basitrom power decreased and switched skill #3 by #4. * Increased team enrage for set Lucernas. * D3 Boss offer the proper familiar. * Raid 9 Boss dialog fixed. * Fixed skill Washbat of Last Hope Hammer. * Fixed skill Konstrictor of Cerulle. * Fixed skill Volcanatu of Wip of Hellish Fire. * Fixed skill Diluvier of Pact of Zeus. * Updated attributes for Terran Spirit, Wings of Aeolus, Lightning Spore, Flame Thrower, Elements Whisperer, Skynoid, Sparkanoid. Update 1/23/2020 * New PvP and Trials events are starting! * The countdown to the new zone, Melvin's Genesis, has begun! * The countdown to the new raid, Minions Of Taranis, has begun! * A new type of item box will be arriving soon! * An additional 70% item find is being added to every day this week! * New Mount cosmetics are here to help celebrate the Chinese New Year! :;Changelog * Armory improvements to stability and functionality including: cosmetic implementation, fixes to mounts in battles and dungeons, added Armory skills and info panel, added friends Armory building. * The elemental damage system has been updated thanks to Council and player feedback! * The resistance system has been updated: each resistance counts and helps for final mitigation. * Equipment damage bonus has been changed from a static damage to a percentage of power. * World Boss Titan and Elemental equipment has been updated to reflect those changes. :;Changelog 1/27/2020 * Fixed an issue that caused a black screen or disconnect for some players, and we will continue to monitor this issue. We have sent gifts to all players and thank you for your patience! * Physical Damage Reduction Fixed (Not giving bonus to enemies anymore). Update 1/16/2020 * New PvP, Gauntlet, and Fishing events are starting! * The countdown to the new Zone and Raid is starting! * We have added an additional 50% Item Find to every day this upcoming week! * A new type of item box will be arriving soon! * New material for the upcoming elemental runes! Update 1/9/2020 * The Idol Dimension Expedition is here! * New PvP and Trials events are starting! Update 1/2/2020 * New PvP, Gauntlet and Fishing events are starting! Notes Category:Other